Amending the Broken
by Falling into the darkness
Summary: After thirty years, Saya has come back, but after all that fighting will peace finally be restored? What if some of those we thought were dead, really weren't?


Amending the Broken

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 1: Awakening

Kai trudged up the worn out, ridged stairs to the Miyagusuku tomb feeling tired and exhausted. It was this exact place, where Kai's father slept eternally along with his younger brother, Riku. It had been thirty years since the deaths of his only two family members and the Great Thirty Year Sleep for his sister, Saya. Time had passed in an easy flow, but it still marked its' toll on the mortal body, and for Kai, he was of no special exception. He had aged and grayed gracefully, yet still bore much resemblance of his youth in his ladder years.

As Saya slept dormant, Kai watched over his sister's nieces. Watching them mature and become adults that he could honestly say, he was proud of.

Before Kai reached the top of the stairs, Haru and Kari suddenly stopped walking. "What is it, girls?" Kai asked softly, as he felt his heart flutter with anticipation. "I hear movement coming from the tomb, Father." Haru replied, her face twisted in confusion. "Yeah, I hear it too. It's faint, but sounds almost like shuffling. Father, what do you think it is?" Kari whispered in a shudder with fear evident in her eyes.

Kai didn't answer for that a flood of agonizing and bitter sweet memories over-rode his mind. He felt his spirit rise as he stared dazed at the door of the tomb that was just barely visible beneath the plight of stone steps. Before he knew it, Kai was already moving to the top as if he had been whisked away in a torrent frenzy that was leading to where all his grievances and joy had taken place.

Then he heard it, the faded whisper of moving as if someone that was actually alive was in the tomb. "Girls, help me open the stone door." Kai ordered his daughters as he hurried towards the blocked opening. Doing as they were told, they obediently helped their father open the thin slate of stone.

There he saw it, his sister, Saya, laying naked sprawled across the ground, with the most innocent face he had ever seen of her. He quickly took off his jacket and placed it around her huddled figure covering most of her 'woman parts'. Realizing, he had just witnessed his sister in nude action, he blushed maddeningly.

Saya looked around as lost as she did when she first came into the Miyagusuku family. Kai's face softened at the memory. "Haru, Kari, come quickly. Here lies, your Aunt." Kia told his daughters as he swiftly maneuvered his hand over his sister in a showy fashion.

They stared at her, unable to comprehend the foreign situation. They gathered around her and blankly gazed at Saya confused. "Are you sure? She does look very similar to us, but...but she looks too young and not to mention how is it she came out of that...that cocoon." Kari questioned as she pointed to the big mass of a cocoon in the middle of the shrine.

"I can't answer that right now. I'll explain everything once your aunt remembers who and where she is." Kai firmly answered as he picked up Saya bridal style and carried her out of her resting chamber, that she had darkened with her sleeping form upon the dead for so many years. As Kai carried Saya to the Mini van, Haru and Kari silently followed suit as they sent resentful glares at their Father's back, burdening him with their darkened and mischievous thoughts as he refused to answer their piling questions.

Once he and the girls got home after an ominously quiet, long hour ride, they were startled by a blackened figured that darkened their doorstep. With a coffin shaped box that hung from its' back, it stood resiliently at the their front door of their family's pub, Omoro, that had previously belonged to the unrelated relative that was known as 'Father' to Kai.

As soon as Kai got out of the van, he went to the driver's side and unbuckled the unmoving Saya. Holding out his hand towards her, she took it and stepped out of the car as she took in the world around her with those mesmerizing rust colored eyes. Stumbling towards the door with shaky legs, Saya fearfully clung to Kai like a frightened child. Kai could only smile at the sight of the formally known, 'Samurai Man', struggling to keep her balance.

Finally noticing the tall figure, she looked at the shadow unnerved of the fact she knew not to who it was, but simply gave it a childish grin as she pushed off Kai and unevenly dashed for the hidden shadow. For the record, she made it halfway before she took a tumble and was quickly plummeting for the concrete ground.

With withheld breaths', the girls and Kai sighed a relax of relief as the figure flashed from the shadows and appeared into the light, preventing Saya from falling to the ground and acquiring some unneeded injuries. As Kai studied the lithe form of Saya's savior, a teasing grin split his face as he took a step closer to the shadow. He recognized the solemn face that belonged to none other than Saya's chevalier, Hagi. "Hagi..." Kai softly said his name as if he was afraid the man shrouded in darkness might disappear into the night with his sister and that he would wake up to find all this a very long dream.

"Hello, Kia." The formal, icy reply would have made anyone flinch at the man's coldness, but Kai had more than long gotten used to it. Hagi picked up Saya much like Kai had earlier that same day, and brought her close to his chest in his arms. She burrowed her face deep into his coat as she breathed in deep his scent. "Hmm..." She muttered through half lidded eyes.

The girls pranced around Kai, as they dramatically shoved him out of the way and stared at Hagi hungrily, as their lips drooled at the sight that was before them. They looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "Who might this, _delicious_, dark prince be, sister? Do you know?" Haru asked as she gave Hagi a quick glance and smacked her lips together to make a satisfactory sound. Kari nodded her head, as if agreeing to something, as she placed a slender arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Haru, my dear, what you see before you, is the inquisitive, rare, beautiful, male species. Lay your unworthy eyes at this magnificent beast that is before you! But, alas, don't touch, for he is mine." Kari demanded as she shoved her sister out of the way and took a step before Hagi and crossed her arms, as she gave him a sly smile.

Hagi gave a small nod of acknowledgment to the younger queen, before he turned his gaze back to the fallen Kai, that grinned up at him amused. Kai got up with gruff intake of air, as he coughed to get the fighting twins attention, they stopped mid-way in a brutal cat-fight to look at their father.

"Yes?" They said in unison as they took a step away from each other and blushed furiously at Kai's bemused expression. "My humble apologies my daughters, but...you see, Hagi is already taken." Kai shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back as the twins ran up to him, so close that it was almost hard to breathe.

"Who dare take that _fine_ young man?" Haru maliciously growled as Kari began to loudly crack her knuckles. Kai lifted his hand to point at the tiny, bundle that lay wrapped in Hagi's arms, half asleep. "Saya, your aunt, is betrothed to him." Kai calmly soothed his heart-broken daughters. "'Better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all.'" Kai repeated the famous saying as the twins nodded and stared at the ground.

Hagi simply stared at them with the same expression that he had worn thirty years ago, yet, in some small way, it seemed more softer, soothing perhaps. Kai stuck his hand in his pocket and fished out his keys as he made his way towards Omoro. Hagi then stepped out of Kai's way so that he could open the door to get inside.

Once everyone was inside, including Hagi, Kai took Saya from Hagi's arms and headed towards the stairs in the back of the pub where it led up to the house. Standing in the one light hallway, where five people crammed all around one single door that had the written scripture _'Saya' _ on it, appeared to be almost suffocating.

Hagi, being the gentle man he was, opened the door that lead into her old bed room, which in the recent years passed, nobody has ever used. Then Kai stepped into the almost spotless room and placed her carefully on the mattress, being as courteous as he could as not to awake her sleeping form. Hagi stepped from behind Kai and then took over his original spot as Kai moved away from the bed and towards the watching twins that stood motionless in the hallway.

"Go downstairs and get something to eat. This could take a while." Kai commanded with no arguments reliable to come back with as a sassy comeback, Kari nodded and took hold of her sister's hand. "But, DAD! I want to see what your about to-" Cut short by a quick jerk of an opposing force, Haru quickly forgot what she was saying and pushed her sister back.

Shaking his head as he closed the door was a satisfying _click!_, Kai sighed as he ran a hand through his graying hair and gave Hagi an apologetic smile. "Thirty years old and they still act the way they look. Their a handful, sorry for their behavior, Hagi." Making a silent grunt as his answer, he turned his head and looked at Saya's unconscious figure.

Gently, Hagi leaned forward and brushed away some stray hair that had fallen into her face as a faint trace of a smile quirked the tip of Hagi's lips. "You really love her, don't you, Hagi?" Kai whispered softly as he shifted his feet, feeling out of place in the quiet atmosphere. "Yes." Hagi murmured in an almost inaudible reply, it was so low that Kai just barely caught it.

Hagi slowly began to carefully uncoil his mass of bandages that were tightly rapped around his right hand that it seemingly appeared to look smitten like a winter glove. Dropping the white bandages to the floor, Hagi took out a cross like dagger out of his breast pocket and placed the edge of the blade to the marred, malformed, thick brown skin of his hand.

Slicing deep into his sharp clawed hand, dark crimson blood suddenly began to quickly pool at the dent curvature of his palm. "Hold her down, Kai." Not removing his gaze from the brimming red liquid in his hand, Hagi stood still as he waited for Kai to move. As the soft _pitter-patter! _Of Hagi's blood dripping onto the oak wooded floor, Kai was immediately awoken from his mesmerized trance as he hurried to Saya's side and placed his left hand on her abdomen while his other pinned her thin legs to the bed.

Suddenly, awoken from Kai's touch, Saya stared at first at Kai, but as the tantalizing scent of iron over-rode the current of air in the room, her gaze quickly flickered to Hagi with her eyes turning an ominous shade of ruby. "I apologize, Saya." Hagi whispered as he kept his eyes locked with his as he took his right hand and placed it to his mouth.

Holding his tongue down, and refusing the intoxicating aroma of his own blood, he let the cool liquid glide easily into his mouth and pooled all round his tongue, filling in the empty crevasses between his teeth and gums. Feeling his own fangs extend at the taste of blood, he pressed the palm of his bleeding hand to Saya's right shoulder and applied a forceful pressure as she was inadequately trapped against the bed.

As she began to hiss in anger at his sudden approach and squirm in Kai's and his' grasp, Hagi silenced her as he bent over her small form and ruffly kissed her. Probing the tip of his tongue at the base of her mouth, Hagi patiently waited as she hungrily granted him access to her mouth and slide her own tongue into his as blood began to poor rapidly into her mouth.

Moaning at the inquisitive pleasure, Saya arched her back into Hagi's touch as their tongues danced and their fangs clashed more than a few times. Purposely nicking Saya's mouth, Hagi sucked greedily on her bottom lip as they both tasted her blood. Kai blushed at the sexual way his sister responded to her chevalier's touch and their passionate kiss, as he turned his head away in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Saya's eyes widen as the atmosphere intensified and her left arm splayed out into the open air and quickly clutched the back of Hagi's coat, digging her finger nails deep into the skin, blood began to swarm up over her fingers. From the back of her throat, an agonized wail emerged deep within her chest and exploded past her lips as she arched her back and kicked and struggled against the bed, trying at least anything to get away from the pain that was rippling beneath her skin.

"What's happening to her?" Kai fearfully clung to the lower half of his sibling as he stared in horror at Hagi's sadden face. "Her body must reform and shape back to its original stature to what it was before she went to sleep." He answered in a tone void of emotion. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kai yelled over Saya's pain-filled screaming as he summoned upon all his strength to hold down the other-worldly creature that lay beneath him.

"She's going back to the way she was before the hibernation. Her body is gaining back all its strength in a rapid transgression as her mind must go through millions of memories. It's a horrid ritual." Hagi explained as Saya suddenly threw her head back deep into the cushion of the pillows with her mouth wide open, exposing her wickedly sharp canines.

A rumbling growl was ripped from her lips as her barefoot, instantly connected with Kai's unprotected abdomen and kicked him off her as he was sent flying against the wall. Kai collapsed, unconscious in a heap on the floor with a thin line of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. With her claws deeply embedded in Hagi's back, she raked her nails down into the muscle as she tore away the insides of her ever faithful, chevalier.

With one agonized shriek, Saya's body went limp as she fell back against the bed. With her eyes wide and unmoving, she just laid there gazing at the ceiling as her irises lost their magma hue. Hagi sat down on the bed after gently prying her grip from around his spinal cord and placing her bloodied hand next to her side. Sitting on the bed, watching her, they didn't twitch or move. Neither, did anything but stay as they were. Saya simply laid there staring at the ceiling while Hagi sat staring at her, with Kai laying forgotten on the floor.

Afternoon rays lazily beamed out from the cracks in the blinds as they blinded the statue-still girl. Raising her hand to shield away the light, Saya bent forward onto the bed, and let her other hand search the nearby surroundings. The sound of fabric being rubbed together caught Saya's attention as she sent her straying hand in the direction, only to be met with a stern built chest.

Turning her head, Saya cracked open a closed eye and peered curiously at the stranger, "Oh." The word fell passed her lips and faded away into the air as bloodied lips crashed against ruff ones. Hagi's eyes widen in dismay at the sudden act of boldness imitating from his beloved queen. Hesitant arms wrapped around her small body as they embraced each other. For once, Saya could truly say she loved Hagi with out regretting it.

"What the hell?" Kai's dark tone was sending Hagi death threats, as he pulled himself off the floor and swayed dizzily on his feet, while trying to recollect all that had happened recently. Saya gently pushed Hagi away as they turned to look at the stunned Kai, who watched them with angry eyes. "Wow Kai, you sure are old." Saya giggled as Kia's evil demeanor softened into sincere joy. For the first time in thirty years, Kai's name fell from the lips of his beloved sister and he simply basked in the small leisure.

A small smile graced Hagi's lips, and as soon as it was visible, all eyes snapped towards him. He dropped his grin and let a frown settle over his features. Saya pulled back and traced his lips with the tip of her finger. "You were smiling just now, right?" Saya cautiously asked as she turned to look at Kai for reassurance, who just nodded his head.

"No, I wasn't." Hagi retorted as he turned his head the other way to hide the blush that was creeping up his face. His smiles were special and he liked it that way. Saya cupped Hagi's face in her hands and stared deep into his icy eyes, hidden in the frosty deeps was the gentle lull of love. "Lair!" She claimed as she patted him on the shoulder and gave him one of her notorious grins.

Suddenly, Hagi gave her a feral smile as he pushed her off him and stood. "If I'm such a lair, then is it true your a B-cup?" Saya blushed rapidly as she childishly covered her amble breasts with her arms. Kai coughed at the notion. "Yes! Gawd, Hagi I never knew you were a perfectionist and shut up Kai!" Saya slapped him hard across the arm, as Hagi raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Care to let me prove it to the world?" Hagi leaned forward and grasped Saya's nimble fingers and began to pry them off his mistress' bosom.

Feeling violated, Saya through up her hands into the air, startling the dark haired chevalier. "Yes, Hagi, I stuff! I'm an A-cup child for god's sake! You of all people should now that, after all those nigh-" Pausing mid-sentence, Saya caught Hagi's tentative stare, as her face went a deeper hue of crimson. Kai stared between the two and crossed his arms dejectedly. "Saya, Hagi, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Kai inquiringly asked while taking a step forward.

"No!" They yelled in unison as they huddled closer towards each other, frighteningly waiting for the devil to emerge from Kai. With an innocent face Kai beamed brightly at them, which cause them to cuddle even closer to the shadows away from the deathly light. "Is that so?" He continues as he laughed merrily. Saya nodded as tears streamed down her face in fear while Hagi quivered behind her. "Oh, okay." Kai lost all of malicious aura as he grinned at them with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Taking a deep breath, Saya shook her head with a shaky smile quirking her lips in a tight grin as she pulled a thin sheet off the bed and gingerly wrapped it around her, completely aware of the two male men in the room. Leaning against the wall, while resting her head up against it, Saya watched the fan spin round and round as memory after memory tore past her mind's eye, each more painful than the last.

Blinking, she looked down at Hagi with her black eyebrows knitted in confusion, as a small frown erased the earlier grin. "Hagi, how did you escape that theater in New York? I thought you were dead." Saya quietly questioned him, while gripping the fabric that rested over her heart as her chest squeezed tight with pain.

Even though Hagi didn't say anything, as an unusual expression flashed in the deep depths of his eyes, she got the idea. He must had escape right before the bomb blew up the theater, other wise he wouldn't be standing here today. Saya mentally thumped herself on the head for asking such a crude question when it obviously still brought pain to her betrothed's heart. Feeling a rod pierce her heart as for saying such a thing, Saya felt tears prick the corners of her eyes but she'd be damned for letting them fall.

Avoiding Hagi's pained expression, Saya scanned the room. She quickly realized nothing had changed for the last thirty years. From the plain dress to the empty white walls.

Noticing her lack of clothing, Saya felt uncomfortable with the current state of being she was in. Shoving her hands in her face as it turned beet red from embarrassment, she opened her mouth, "Get out!" as the screamed demand sent the ground shaking. Yanking Kai by the collar, Hagi dragged the reluctant Kai out of the room, to leave his fiance to dress.

Slamming the door with dramatic effect, Hagi and Kai were gone. Slipping easily out of the bed, Saya made her way to her dresser and opened it up. There she found her katana _(Japanese Sword) o_n top of her clothes, gleaming in the light, she was momentarily blinding by the crimson shade that suddenly adorned her face. Carefully removing her katana out of the dresser and the sheath, she examined the blade and immediately noticed the red glare that reflected in the sun was actually a crimson crystal installed in the hilt of the blade. Tracing the edge of the fragile ruby, a soft cry escaped her throat, "Father." she whispered to the air.

Wiping her few tears, she sheathed her blade and laid it on top of the dresser, and looked away, "My battle is over. There is peace now" She murmured through clenched teeth. Shaking her head she went to look into the dresser again, where she saw her old synthetic leather outfit. It was torn and matted with dried blood but your could barely see the blood anyway (reason why she bought it in the first place). Ignoring her old battle uniform, she trifled through the almost barren dresser and pulled out a gray shirt and some jeans.

After she slide her tee on, she glanced out her window. Nothing had really changed, except more shops and different style of cars and clothes. As she kept staring out the window she remembered the old friend she had left without any explanations what so ever and was sadden by the thought. Whispering, "Kaori...", under her breath Saya felt sad as what Kaori would think when she would see Saya the same as the time when they were young girls in high school and where she had been for the last thirty years too.

"Saya?" Called a quiet voice from the door, Saya snapped her head up and glanced fearfully over her shoulder. Gasping loudly, Saya whipped around and placed her hand over her mouth at the sight of her younger sister, "Diva?" She hissed through her teeth. "Who?" Snapped another voice as a mirror image emerged behind the child that appeared to look like Saya's twin.

"Who are you?" Saya asked them as she took a step back. The girls stared at their aunt confused as Saya watched them with cautious eyes. "So what's all the chattering about you, guys?" Kai timidly strolled into the room with Hagi. Saya's eyes widen in dismay as a memory raced before her. "Kai, could they possibly be-?" Saya stopped as she held her breath waiting for Kia to answer.

"Yes, Saya. They are. These are your nieces. Your sister's daughters. Their your family." Kai gave her reassuring smile as he draped both his arms on the shoulders' of his adopted daughters. Placing his hand on the head of brown eyed child, Kai announced a loud, "Kari!" as he did the same for the blue eyed twin, "Haru."

"So this...is..is our Aunt, but how? She looks exactly like us." Kari stated with annoyance in her tone .Everyone in the room went silent and Saya started to fidget while shuffling her feet. "Kai can I talk to you alone in a privet place? Hagi can you stay here?" Saya asked as Hagi bowed his head in respect. "As you wish." Hagi simply replied. "Where do you want to go to talk Saya?" Kai nodded his head in understanding as he and Saya walked out of the room.

"Do you still have your motorcycle Kia?" Saya questioned. "Yeah, why?." Kai answered, but at a sideways glance at his long time sister, he quickly got the message. Saya and Kai went to the driveway and walked up to the old Harvey. Kai hopped on first and then Saya. Kia started the motorcycle and took the scenic route.

As Saya breathed in the fresh salty air she pressed her face on Kia's back, enjoying the wind and the life she was granted after years harbored away in a cocoon. Then the motorcycle lurched to a stopped as the engine sputtered and died . "Here we are." Kai said as he waited for Saya to dismount his legacy.

"Now what was so important you wanted to ask me Saya?" Kai sat down on sand as let the wind ruffle his hair asked as Saya walked onto the beach and sat down beside him. "Kia, have you told the girls anything about chiropterans?" Saya rested her head against her knees and stared at the crescent moon that hung mid-way in the sky. "No." Kai replied.

"Does Red Shield still exist?" The sky was an assortment of pink and red with shades of orange. Kai nodded his head and wrote the names of his family in the sand. "What about Joel, Julia and her baby, David,and Lewis?" Saya asked as memories started to fill her mind. "Julia retired to live with David as their thirty year old child, Ichigo took over the clinic. Joel is still the head of Red Shield. David is still in the Red Shield. Julia and David have been happily married for twenty-eight years. Many chiropterans still exist but not as many as there was. David still hunts them with Lewis." Kai updated her on the many things that had happened in the years she was gone.

"What about the Shiff Lulu? Did she catch the Thorn?" Saya asked hesitant to hear the news of her old time battle partner. "No, she helps Ichigo at the clinic. Mao and Okmura got married and travel the world for sightings about chiropterans." Kai explained as he scratched his spiky red hair, suddenly feeling very old. "What...what...what about Kaori?" Saya choked as she felt sadness in her chest. " Oh,Kaori? We still keep in touch. You know she talks about you a lot. She says that she wonders what you have been doing. Kaori is the coach for the track team at Koza high school. You know, she won the Olympics cup for the highest jump, three times in a row." Kai said proudly.

"Kai, you know nothing has really changed for the last thirty years since I've been gone." Saya stated as she stared forlornly at the ocean sea. "Let's go home Saya." Kai said as he stood up, dusting sand off his khaki shorts. "No, let's stay here and watch the sun set together as we use to." Saya argued. Respecting her request, Kai sat back down.

Saya started to feel a little remorse as she thought about all her memories till her childhood to the present. She felt grief that she lost Riku and George. She even felt regret and embitterment at the thought about Diva and what they all had to go through. They never got to experience what Diva's children got to experience as sisters.

Saya felt a little jealous of her nieces because they got to be like sisters while Saya and Diva where at war with each other for about a century. Saya thought about all the things that had happen to her as she watched the sun set with her big brother like they use to.

As the sun started to sink behind the horizon Saya glanced at Kia and saw his appearance hadn't changed at all except his muscles got bigger and that he looked a lot tougher and braver. Just like George. Once the sun was gone and the moon shone through the inky sky, Saya and Kia left the beach and went home.

_First chapter of my old story, Blood, blood and more blood. I hated the way it was written and the name so I changed it. I am revising it to make it better. The story is the same. Just better. Please review._

_-Danni_


End file.
